


Coup D'état

by HyunBitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And Jilix are clowns lmao, BDSM, Bondage, But Seungmin's the ultimate clown, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Gay Sex, It's Minho's birthday, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, dom minho, mild crossdressing, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunBitch/pseuds/HyunBitch
Summary: “I was wondering why Jisung had randomly mentioned that there was a leash in my drawer, but now I see why he brought it up. Though, I didn’t think I’d have to use it like this, Minnie.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Coup D'état

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @/strxyski on Wattpad

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

The urge to smack the two males in front of Seungmin was  _ strong _ .    
  
Time was ticking down from days to hours to Minho’s birthday, and of all the wonderful things Seungmin could’ve decided on as a gift for the older male, he had made the stupid decision to trust Jisung and Felix to help him out because he was being an unusually indecisive prick.

_ Well, big mistake that was. _

“ I highly doubt Minho is into this sort of thing, and even if he was, the thought of  _ that _ being worn by  _ me, of all people, _ isn’t... appealing. ”

Seungmin vaguely gestured to what the two were holding with a frown, and as Jisung scoffed lightly in offense, the youngest quickly added on: “I appreciate the effort, but this is  _ not _ the sort of thing I was expecting.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such a killjoy!” Felix whined, crossing his arms as if mocking Seungmin’s rock-solid pose. “I’ve already seen Minho’s browser history, and we promise, if it doesn’t work out, we’ll be your slaves for the next month.”

“Not that we already aren’t.” Jisung quickly cowered behind Felix at Seungmin’s glare, waving his hands frantically with a nervous grin. “I’m kidding, kidding!”

Seungmin glowered at the older male for a few more seconds, before snatching the white mesh nightdress from Felix’s hands, and taking a good look at the outfit, he let out a shaky sigh. Felix managed to flash a victorious grin to Jisung without Seungmin noticing, but he quickly pulled back on a more subtle smile as Seungmin glanced at the two with a hard stare. His words were unexpectedly steady, though the blood raging beneath his cheeks was a bleeding giveaway to his hesitant agreement. 

“If this doesn’t work out… I’ll never live this shit show down.”

Felix gently rested a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, softly grinning at the sudden show of uncertainty from the younger.

“Trust us. Minho won’t be disappointed.”

___________________________________

Seungmin can’t tell if he looks ridiculously stupid or ridiculously attractive.   
  
Maybe neither.

Maybe both. 

  
Through the full length mirror leaned up against the wall of Minho’s room, he could see his skin sheening underneath the shitty, amber light of the room. White mesh in the form of a light, almost weightless dress hovered above his skin, winding around his chest and down to end just above his knees, around his arms just below the shoulders, yet leaving his collarbones bare and inviting. The snowy skimp of a fabric was thin, transparent to where he could see his nipples underneath the nightdress. Thin, white stockings pulled up to the bottom of his thighs, admittedly a  _ little _ bit on the tighter side of his preference. Moving up, fitting nicely to his hips was a pair of lace panties, something Seungmin had only dreamed of dragging his fingers over. 

Then again, in those fantasies, he wasn’t necessarily the one wearing them. 

Even with the see-through layers obstructing his view from his crotch, he could still faintly see the outline of his hardened cock bulging against the restraint, hard but thankfully still dry; it would’ve been a shame to leak all over himself so early. 

Seungmin refused to look at his own face in the mirror, letting his eyes fixate on his thighs. His face wore a light layer of makeup, courtesy of Felix; nothing on his face seemed to stick out more than the crimson blush flushing underneath the faux blush on his cheeks.

And embarrassingly, something he still seemed to be trying to deny the existence of, nestled into his brown, messy hair stood two fluffy white cat ears. He remembered the horrendous accessory being shoved into his hands and the way his face had wrinkled in disdain. It was true Seungmin was more similar to an excited puppy than a mewling kitten, but then again, he wasn’t about to go waste his money on more ridiculous get up.    
He’d just have to bear with suffering as a cat today.   
Though, unfortunately, that wasn’t all that the two boys had in store for Seungmin. His throat was loosely wrapped with a paled-pink leather collar, one of those collars that was meant to look pretty and cute, and god, Seungmin cursed; there was even a fucking  _ bell _ on it. 

And, as Seungmin pulled at the collar uncomfortably, he bitterly recalled Jisung telling him there was a leash  _ somewhere in the room _ . 

_ A leash. _

“For fuck’s sake. I hate those two.” Seungmin growled at his own reflection as he shifted in place, wincing as the butt plug pulled at his rim.

Ah, right. The butt plug.    
_ How could he forget _ . 

As if the cat ears and collar, apparently complete with a  _ fucking leash _ , wasn’t embarassing enough.

Behind Seungmin, thankfully not fully visible from the angle he was standing at, was a fluffy white tail, which tickled the back of his thighs everytime he leaned forward. It had taken some coaxing with his fingers, but after managing to slip the plug of the tail inside, he couldn’t help but uncomfortably fidget and clench around it.   
Sure, he was familiar with masturbating, but in no way was he used to dressing up like  _ this _ .

A light  _ ping! _ from his phone snapped the boy from his dizzying inspection of himself, and he quickly reached for the device, gulping nervously as he read Felix’s text.    
  
_ ‘everyones out! gl!’  _

Suddenly, Seungmin wasn’t too sure about this plan anymore. Maybe it wouldn’t be too late to chicken out.

No.

He furiously pushed out all thoughts of uncertainty, breathing out slowly to empty out his mind. He would make it through this confidently, even if his dignity was going to be tainted.

Which it definitely would be. 

Seungmin quickly opened his contacts, not having to scroll far before finding the birthday boy’s number. With one last deep breath, he pressed on the call button, putting the call on speaker before clumsily moving himself near the edge of the bed on his knees, spreading his knees open while letting his fingers drag lightly across his trembling thighs. He couldn’t tell whether he was shaking from nervousness or excitement, but he didn’t have time to figure out which of the two was the cause as Minho picked up. 

“Hey, Seungmin… Where were you? Did you forget what day it is today?”

There was a light, feigned tone in the older’s voice, though he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding the mopey drag pulling at his words, and Seungmin nearly snorted. Or at least, he would’ve if he wasn’t so tense.

“Don’t sound so sad, hyung; I’ll b- show! Show you your present, right now. Your room.” 

_ Cha Cha real smooth, Seungmin.  _

“O… Okay?” The call ended after the male’s dubious reply, and Seungmin mentally cursed at his stumble. However, he swiftly dropped his phone to the ground as the distant sound of footsteps approached. As they got louder, Seungmin’s heartbeat sped up, pounding loudly in his ears as the doorknob turned. 

And god, he was  _ not _ expecting for Minho to shut his eyes with a sharp inhale as he recognized Seungmin, on his bed, smiling apprehensively at him with  _ that _ sort of get-up. As if his heart wasn’t already fast enough, Seungmin could almost  _ feel _ the overwhelming rapid pulse of coursing blood, and he quickly avoided looking at the older, uneasily trailing his eyes down to the floor. 

“H-Hi, hyung.”

Being walked in on was one thing; it’s a mistake, and mistakes, as embarrassing as they were, happened. But to know Minho had been called here just to see what Seungmin was offering as his “birthday present” was another thing. 

And to have his first reaction look like rejection was quite another thing as well.   
  


All of sudden, he’s too aware of what he’s doing and what he looks like. 

  
Seungmin could feel his thoughts bashing against each other, crashing like trapped, panicked birds. He couldn’t even properly comprehend half of what he’s thinking, only catching on to blurbs of thoughts cursing Jisung and Felix, cursing himself for concuring to such a stupid idea, and the fastest ticket straight into the sun so he’d never have to remember this accident of an event.

The floor was the only thing his frozen eyes could look at as he waited for the older’s next action.

“Seungmin.” Minho opened his eyes, taking his time to openly rake his eyes down the younger boy before making his way in front of him. Seungmin didn’t respond, even as Minho gently played his hair, brushing against the ears with a hum. It wasn’t until Minho pulled his chin up that Seungmin would meet his eyes. 

“Seungmin.”

“Y-Yeah?” Seungmin breathed out absently, too busy arguing with his swirling mess of thoughts to notice the amused glint in the older’s eyes. His throat felt unbearably dry, and though he wasn’t about to cry by any means in front of Minho, he wasn’t sure he could speak properly after seeing such a negative-seeming reaction from the birthday boy. 

“Who told you?”

“Jisung… Felix. T-This isn’t what you were expecting, I know, and I swear, if you don’t like it, we can always- d-do something else- I’ll make it u-up to you, Minho-”

His ramble was cut short as Minho shushed him, pushing his finger against Seungmin’s tinted lips. 

“It’s okay; the cat ears and stuff, I mean. It’s cute.”

“C-Cute?” Seungmin furrowed his brows, almost confused, before being able to understand his words. As relief swept across his body that he  _ wasn’t _ being a complete, mindless fool for agreeing to embarrass himself, he grinned up at Minho accusingly. “So you _ are _ into this kind of thing! You kinky bastard!”

Now it was Minho’s turn to blush. 

“Now, now, I didn’t say  _ that _ -”

“You called me cute, Minho!”

“... I’m going to leave~”

The joking threat was enough to make Seungmin lunge forward and grasp onto Minho’s bare wrists, staring into his eyes desperately. 

“P-Please, don’t! I’m-” Seungmin hesitated as Minho looked down on him. He mumbled out the next part, casting his eyes down to where his fingers were wrapped around Minho’s wrists. “I’ll feel bad… and I fingered myself, s-so you wouldn’t have to. And it’s your birthday present too, so...”

This caught Minho’s interest, this unusually vulnerable side of Seungmin. It was strangely endearing, in contrast to his usual straightforward remarks. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Minho’s eyes flicked down to Seungmin’s leaking dick pressing against the constraint of the white panties, before locking eyes with the younger. “I’ll be glad to take it.”

Seungmin’s cock thrummed eagerly at those words, but before he could let out a relieved sigh, Minho suddenly pushed him back into the mattress, now gripping on tightly to the younger’s wrists above his head. A soft squeak came from Seungmin as the bell on his collar jingled at the sudden movement, and he attempted to hold still as Minho gently pressed his lips against the side of his jaw.    
  
“Alright. Safe words? Kinks? Anything you think I should know about?”

“Safe word’s mercy-” Minho hummed agreeably, and Seungmin flushed at the vibration against his jaw, breathing out shakily. “Kinks… U-Uh, I like it rough, so… don’t be too worried about me. I’m fine with most things, and I’ll j-just say anything if things go too far.”

“Wow, that’s rather  _ submissive _ of you, Minnie, giving me so much power.” 

Seungmin frowned, almost feeling irritated by Minho’s comment. It’s not exactly that Seungmin hated the thought of being a helpless baby in sex, but that’s also exactly what it was. A surge of confidence rushed through him now that the jittery nervousness had passed, and he pushed his hips up to crash and grind his cock against the front of Minho’s sweatpants. Pleased with the surprised grunt from Minho, he rubbed his cheek against Minho’s, smirking. “Sorry, mind saying that again?”

A wince crossed his face as Minho’s grip became dangerously stronger, but he refused to let himself become soft so easily. After awkwardly managing to wrap his legs around the older male’s waist to pull their lower bodies together, Seungmin leisurely grinded his ass against Minho’s hardening crotch, letting a soft smirk tug at his lips. “ _ Hyung?  _ Cat got your tongue?”

It wasn’t often that Seungmin addressed the older boy by the respectful title, and paired with Minho’s light gasp, flushed face, and sudden jerk of his hips, Seungmin figured he had hit a kink.

_ Perfect.  _

Wriggling his wrists, Seungmin managed to jerk one hand out of the grip and let it pull at the collar of Minho’s shirt. His fingers uselessly tugged along the rim of the white t-shirt, lightly as if without any desperate drive, moving to trail down the front of Minho’s shirt-clad body. Minho was humming contently, eyes closed and slowly pushing his hips to rub his clothed crotch against Seungmin’s. Pulling away from the older’s body and moving to his own leaking cock, Seungmin’s index finger dragged over the length of his cock under the lace, before he stopped and swirled the digit around the leaking slit; the boy moaned out at the sharp sensation of pleasure, tightening his legs against Minho’s body. A smile broke out on his face as Minho snapped his eyes open, staring down at him. “Come on, I know just how much you want to touch me,  _ hyung. _ ”

Seungmin keened at the devilish look that grew on Minho’s face. 

“You don’t say, kitten.”

_ Shit.  _

The surprised grunt from Seungmin was muffled by the abrupt, brutal kiss from Minho, the older’s hands releasing its hold to latch onto Seungmin’s hips beneath the mesh, thumbs lightly circling against the detailed pattern on the lace underwear as he greedily shoved his tongue past the younger’s teeth. His hands slid down to dig into Seungmin’s ass, supporting the younger as his legs weakened due to the sudden change of power. He grinded slowly, setting a new, steadier rhythm against Seungmin’s body, the head of the butt plug and fluff of the faux tail pressing up against the front of his pants. 

Seungmin, letting the horniness of his mind consume him now that Minho has sobered up to dominance, hungrily pushed back, desperate for the push-and-pull of the plug moving in his hole. It felt so  _ nice _ . So  _ good. _ Just like Minho’s tongue licking across the hard ridges lining the roof of his mouth or pushing up against his own tongue. The rhythmic pulse of Minho rolling against his tingling body. Hands massaging, digging into the skin of his ass. His own finger, eagerly rubbing the sensitive, wet head of his cock. 

Pleasure. Blinding pleasure. 

He didn’t want it to end. 

Even as Minho pulled away, he tried to follow the slick lips of the older, whimpering as Minho let the younger’s body drop against the mattress with a light tinkle of the bell shaking from his collar. He quickly snatched Seungmin's wrist away from his crotch, humming contently as Seungmin uncharacteristically mewled out miserably. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, kitty.”

A soft kiss against the bridge of his nose managed to pull Seungmin out of his temporary headspace. The younger male blurrily glanced around, before focusing sharply on Minho. Sweat was beginning to drip across his face, and he rebelliously tried to sit up before huffing as Minho pinned him down by pushing his shoulders into the bed. 

“I’m sorry... but not enough to be  _ nice _ .”

“Min-“ An embarrassing squeak came from Seungmin as Minho seized both of his forearms. Minho precariously stood up on the bed, dragging Seungmin higher up on the mattress. It wasn’t exactly a smooth pull, like the manhandling seen in porn, and apparently, not intimidating enough for the younger to feel pliant. Seungmin attempted to regain his footing once again, and this time, as Minho distractedly rummaged through the drawer next to the bed, Seungmin was able to get into a kneeling position. Gently massaging the marks where the older’s fingers had been, he glanced up to see Minho smiling at him. 

No.   
Seungmin definitely did  _ not  _ see what had been in Minho’s hands. His eyes must’ve been blurry.   
Nothing more than lube. Absolutely  _ nothing _ past the newly opened bottle.

His face burned up in embarrassment as Minho approached him slowly. A soft kiss grazed his upper lip, being the last kind gesture in a while as Minho forced him to turn around, roughly shoving the younger’s face into the bed so that he was bent over like a dog. He tried to push back against the older’s hand forcing his head down, cursing out Minho when his efforts went in vain. The clanking, muffled rattle of the bell seemed to be his only reminder of what was happening around him, reminding him of the humiliating sort of situation the two were in if anyone were to walk in at that moment. 

“Now, come on. You’re not being very good for me, now are you?”

Seungmin flushed to a darker red at the child-like accent weaving into Minho’s words, shuddering as he heard a light clink of metal. 

“M-Maybe, I’m just not a good kitty, hyung.”

The dizzying hold in his brown locks released, though Seungmin was too winded to retaliate. Hands aggressively wrenched his arms behind his back, and the younger shakily breathed out as a long strip of leather wound around his reddened forearms, locking his arms to where he couldn’t use them. 

“I was wondering why Jisung had randomly mentioned that there was a leash in my drawer, but now I see why he brought it up. Though, I didn’t think I’d have to use it like  _ this _ , Minnie.” 

Minho couldn’t help the small grin growing on his face as Seungmin vainly pulled at the restraints, eyebrows arched in frustration as he grunted softly, continuing to try and loosen up the leash. He stiffened, pulling his lower lip between his teeth to stifle a moan as Minho ran his hands across the sensitive skin of thighs. It was barely even a massage or a squeeze, just the lightest drag of his fingernails to cause Seungmin to make those uncharacteristically cute and desperate noises. 

“H-Hyung,  _ please _ !- a-ah-“

“Now are we acting a little better?”

With a mutinous pout on the younger’s face, Minho pushed the white mesh skirt of the night dress over Seungmin’s back, resting one hand on the boy’s ass as the other gripped where the head of the plug met the tail. He pushed the plug in farther, wriggling it around painfully slowly. Minho was getting desperate too, seeing Seungmin, who was usually filled with such indifference and coolness, falling apart, squirming and drooling on his sheets as he swirled the object, pulling it out before pushing it right back in. 

“N-Ngh _ …”  _ The arousal that had been brewing in their stomachs cooled down as Minho pulled the plug out completely, slightly groaning at the sight of Seungmin’s dripping, pink entrance closing around nothing. 

“Look at you.” Minho cooed, wiping excess lube that had dripped out of the younger’s prepped hole with his thumb. He pushed the panties off to the side, before letting a finger pull at the fluttering ring of muscle. “So stretched and ready to take me, yeah?”

Seungmin couldn’t bring himself to verbally answer, instead wretchedly nodding as he hazily watched Minho squeeze out clear liquid onto one of his hands, throw the bottle off in some direction, quickly pulling his pants to his knees, and coat his cock with the lube-dripping fist. He didn’t comment as stray drops of lubricant landed on his thighs, eagerly spreading his knees more and letting his eyelids droop. 

“This doesn’t feel real...”

Seungmin mumbled faintly, not minding his makeup as he turned his head to hide his face in the mattress. It was probably already smeared from when he had been forced into the bed.    
  
“Does it not?”

The boy’s legs were suddenly pulled out beneath him, and he flinched as a hand pushed his back down so that his stomach lay flat on the bed. Minho rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, sliding his cock’s length against Seungmin’s ass. A muffled gasp dropped from Seungmin’s mouth as the head of Minho’s dick caught on his entrance before continuing to smear a mixture of lube and precome. The younger tried to raise his hips higher, sliding his aching knees in to gain height, but instantly froze as hands pulled at his cheeks.   
  
He couldn’t tell what Minho was thinking, nor could he see what kind of devious smirk was probably on the older male’s face. And it was exciting. Thrilling, and even more so as Minho suddenly pushed his way inside of Seungmin. A violent shudder coursed up his body as Minho bottomed out, breathing out heavily next to Seungmin’s ear, who was straining to not cry out. He pulled out seconds later before slamming back in.  _ Hard _ . The squelch of lube was fucking disgusting, but Seungmin couldn’t contain the moan that ripped out of his lungs, burying his face into the wrinkled covers. Arousal sparked like a wildfire, burning up a cloud of pleasure in his mind as Minho began to pick up a continuous pace of pulling out and thrusting back in. A sob broke out on Seungmin’s lips as Minho peeled his upper body off Seungmin’s arms, grunting out as Seungmin tried to squeeze his thighs together from the pleasure. 

“O-Oh shit-  _ H-Hyun-g _ -”

Minho stopped, much to Seungmin’s displeasure, and he pulled out to quickly push off his pants off his legs. Shoving the younger’s knees open, Minho set his own knees to block Seungmin from trying to close them again, before guiding his erection to push back into Seungmin.   
  
“You feel so nice around me; you know that Minnie?”   
  
Seungmin choked on a moan as Minho aggressively thrusted into his prostate, eyes becoming shiny with oncoming tears. His hands were clenched, white fists, and he was desperately grinding his cock against the bed, biting at his inner cheek as the rough lace painfully rubbed against his sensitive erection.

“Y-Your cock-” Seungmin gulped, miraculously still sane enough to police what was coming out of his mouth. He hung back on his dialogue, before Minho smashed his hips against the younger’s ass, driving his dick as far as he could into him to get the much-desired praise Minho wanted from Seungmin.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Y-Y-Your-” Seungmin’s words were reduced to a crumpled mess of tears and stuttering as Minho continued to grind hard into the boy. “S-So nice- f-fe-els like fucking h-heaven! Ngh!- P-Please, don’t st-top-”    
  
The rest of his words were lost in a mess of language, broken sobs as Minho began to continue snapping his hips in and out of the poor boy.    
  
“Never heard you speak so prettily, Seungminnie. So cute~”

“C-Cum- Minho, I-I’m going to cum!-”

“Go on. You’ve been good, haven’t you?”

“Yes,  _ yes! _ ” The younger cried out as Minho crashed into his prostrate one last time, and with a strangled moan loud on his tongue, he twisted his head to the side, back arching as he came hard. The hot cum that would’ve typically splattered across his chest only squirted against his stomach before soaking into the covers. Relief of pressure swept over Seungmin, though he whimpered as Minho continued to thrust into him, his body tingling with the numbing pain of overstimulation. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long for Minho to pull out, fisting his dick with a few hard strokes before releasing his come across Seungmin’s lower back. A satisfied moan left the male as he milked himself of semen, and he locked eyes with a teary, but smiling Seungmin in all his post-orgasm glory. 

“Hi.”

Minho grinned at the random greeting. 

“Hey.”

“Could you… uh…” Seungmin tightened his arms against the leash, and realization quickly dawned on Minho. He blurted out a quick “Y-Yeah!” before quickly undoing the leather restraint. He watched as the younger rubbed the red, bruising lines imprinted into his skin. It was painfully awkward, just both of them staring at each other before looking away with a quick blink. 

“S-So… was it alright?” Seungmin pulled off the headband while he was slumping into a kneeling position, rubbing his thumb across an ear as Minho nodded excitedly. 

“It was- unexpected, definitely- but I really liked it. I’m sorry if I went a little too hard though, hah…”

Minho flinched, blinking a few times as Seungmin tucked the headband into the older’s hair, and an unexpectedly goofy smile grew on Minho’s face as he spotted the mischievous excitement in Seungmin’s makeup-wrecked face. 

“Don’t apologize, because next time, I’m in charge,  _ hyung _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an aneurysm writing this.  
> And I have an aneurysm everytime I read it.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> Wattpad : @chrisbaegopayo  
> Twitter : @KookieKori  
> CuriousCat : @KookieKori  
> _______________________


End file.
